Almost too Much
by Obscene-Ecstasy
Summary: : I got bored. RATED M FOR A REASON. Flames shall be ignored!


Harry potter sat at his desk in the big castle known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
>Snape was being awfuly boring, as usual, and it wasn't halping that Malfoy wasn't even teasing him. Atleast hed be doing something other than staring blankly at the D.A.D.A instructorformer death eater. surely Snape knew just how awful he was. Mabey thats why he was always sutch an ass. Harry craked a small smile at the though of Snape knowing just how awful he was. Pfft, Snape thought he was perfect. The be all end all. "I would ask, if you so kindly would like to explain to me, , why you find my lesson so amusing?" Snape asked coldly as he turned his head slightly, looking at Harry with the same cold and calculating look he always did when seeing the 14 year old boy. "Nothing, sir. I just find you class so inspiring and all, it made me smile. Is there something wrong with that?"  
>"Five points from Gryffindor. Don't talk back to me ." And with that he went back to teaching the class. Harry's blood boiled. He was so unfair sometimes. Just because James was his dad.<br>At least Harry had Luna waiting for him at the lake tonight, she always made everything better. Harry smiled again as he thought about her.

* * *

><p>"Hello Harry," Luna said as he met her at the Hogwarts lake smiling when he saw her. "How was your day?" She asked as he took her smooth, pale hand hand and gave it a soft kiss. He told her that his day was an interesting one. "How lovely, I just love interesting days. Especially when you share them with somebody, you know I bet it would have been better if you had been with me." Her tone was light as air and breathy as she talked and began walking around the large lake; she was barefoot and her pale skin was even paler as the moon fell upon it, her long legs showing from under her little floral skirt. Harry found himself staring. His lovely little girlfriend walked with sutch grace, unlike his tall and lanky figure. She was petite and wasn't clumsy in the least, while Harry was constantly fumbling about. Walking abit closer he took Luna's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze as he laced his fingers with hers. "Look," Luna pointed at the full moon, "isn't it pretty tonight?" She asked smiling.<p>

"Yeah, it's gorgeous." Harry looked down at her and tilted her head up, gently brushing her long, ash blond hair out of her face. He put his forehead against her as he looked deep into her blue eyes. "You are so beautiful. Did you know that?" He asked as a slight blush rose up on the bridge of her nose. Luna shook her head in a silent 'no' earning "Well you are" from Harry. She really was beautiful.

Luna felt warm. Harry was so close, closer than she ever let, closer than what she ever fantasized about. She could feel his warmth adding to her own. She liked this feeling.  
>Luna wanted Harry to kiss her, not that he hadn't already, but this was different. She could tell as a warm, aching feeling started in the pit of her stomach like a small, roaring fire.<br>"Kiss me, Harry." She demanded as her all too willing boyfriend claimed her mouth in a gentel kiss. She opened her mouth to him without hesitation as he pulled her closer, knoting a hand in her soft hair and wraping a posessive arm around her waist. Luna had never been kissed like this, ever, and she loved it. Feeling Harry explore every inch of her mouth was one of the most riveting experiances shed ever had. Harry thought he was going to loose controll as she pressed her body close to him, feeling the warmth coming from her soft body. It was almost too much.

* * *

><p>Harry and Luna found themselves in the room of requirement a few minutes later.<br>"Are you sure you wantto do this?" He asked fingering the hem of Luna's sweater, he desperately wanted to take it off of her. He would never dream of making his little Luna do something she didn't want to do. He wasn't like that, he would respect her. She noded in a silent 'yes' and raised her arms for him to slip the garment off of her.


End file.
